Orange
by Sakura9801
Summary: Ginga ah estado enamorado de Kyouya por más de 3 años, después de derrotar a Némesis Ginga y Kyouya se hacen más unidos, decidido a contarle sobre sus sentimientos Ginga escribe a Kyouya una carta, pero en esa misma noche descubre que alguien más se le declara a Kyouya y este corresponde a sus sentimientos, tras el dolor de ver a Kyouya con alguien mas. Ginga decide irse de beycity
1. Cruda realidad

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, y pues si se preguntan el motivo o han de estar diciendo "¿¡Por que no actualiza la floja!? Pues doña inspiración no llegaba **

**KANDA: Por eso según tu señorita "voten por el que quieran" esta subiendo "Orange" en lugar de "Cita perfecta" ¬¬ **

**YO: Er… Ahora sin más preámbulos Killua di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor **

**KILLUA: *gota* ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! Pero si este género te encanta ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS, **_**/Recuerdos/ **_**y si ven (1) lo o los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Acomódense en sus asientos, preparen los pañuelos pues esta historia no es apta para sensibles y/o cardiacos. **

**KANDA: Con eso que a Sakura no le gusta ser dramática… **

**YO: *lo golpeo con mi sartén* **

**LAVI: *mega gota* ¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Orange **

**Capitulo 1: Cruda realidad **

**POV. Ginga. **

Ya ha pasado medio año desde que vencimos a Némesis, ahora la ciudad esta tranquila y podemos vivir en paz, todos los niños juegan alegres, un día hermoso y soleado, ahora el futuro del beyblade esta a salvo gracias a la ayuda de mis compañeros.

Ahora me encuentro yendo hacía beypark, mis amigos me están esperando, al llegar mis amigos ya se encuentran ahí.

—Buen día Ginga— El es como mi hermano menor, Kenta, crean o no el creo un lazo muy fuerte con Ryuga, ahora Kenta se hace más fuerte para que Ryuga desde el cielo se sienta orgulloso.

—Llegas tarde Gingi — El es como mi otro hermanito menor, Yu, es siempre me cuida, incluso a el y a Madoka le cuento mis secretos.

—Perdón chicos me quede dormido hehe— dije algo avergonzado mientras llevaba mi brazo detrás de mi nuca.

—Tu nunca cambias — dijo Kenta, después de eso los tres comenzamos a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo?

— ¡Tsubasa! — dijo animado Yu —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Me deje un tiempo en mi agenda para poder entrenar con mis amigos — El es Tsubasa, es alguien muy maduro, se puede decir que es como el hermano mayor de todos nosotros.

— ¡Que emoción, Tsubasa esta con nosotros! — gritó con euforia el pequeño Yu.

— Yo que pensé que el chico águila no vendría — escuchamos a una voz detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Tatekyo, Benben!

— Hola chicos — Saludo Benkei, al principio el no quería ser uno de nuestros amigos, pero con el tiempo se fue encariñando con nosotros.

—Para tu desgracia Kyouya si vine — Tsubasa y Kyouya no se llevan tan bien que digamos.

—Tsk, como sea, empecemos a entrenar — el es Kyouya Tategami, mi más grande rival aparte de Ryuga, el es un gran blader y un gran compañero y además el es la persona de quien me eh enamorado desde hace más de tres años.

**~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) **

Así los bladers fueron a sus posiciones para entrenar.

— ¡Bien, yo pelearé con Kyouya-san! — dijo Benkei

—Prepárate Ginga, te venceré a ti y a Pegasus con mi Leone — dijo el peli-verde ignorando a Benkei, el pobre dueño de Bull lloró cataratas estilo anime.

—Animo Benkei, yo peleare contra ti — animó Kenta

— ¡Entonces yo pelearé con Tsubasa! — se emociono el pequeño Yu.

—3...2…1… ¡Go shot! — gritaron los seis bladers.

Así dio comienzo a sus batallas, los chicos que estaban ahí se acercaron para poder ver las peleas.

"_Nunca me cansaré de pelear contra Kyouya, el me hace muy feliz" _

Así los seis amigos se la pasaron en el beypark toda la tarde. Después de ese entrenamiento Yu y Tsubasa se despidieron para después irse, Kenta invitó a los demás a su casa, Benkei aceptó, pero Kyouya y Ginga pasaron, así Kenta se fue junto con Benkei. Así ambos rivales quedaron solos.

—Nee Kyouya ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunto el pelirrojo

—Nada en especial — respondió

— Que tal si… vamos a comer, toda la tarde hemos estado en el Beypark, debes tener hambre.

—Estoy bien — contestó el ojiazul pero después de unos tres segundos un rugido se escucho, Kyouya volteo su cabeza. Ginga tan solo lanzo una pequeña risa — ¡Cállate! Esta bien, vamos por algo de comer — dijo Kyouya dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar. El ojimiel sonrió y camino detrás de su rival.

"_Kyouya a veces puede ser muy lindo" _

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres comer? — pregunto el ojiazul

— ¡Vamos por hamburguesas! — gritó con euforia nuestro querido pelirrojo con un brillo en sus ojos.

A Kyouya le salió una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza —Típico…— así suspiro —Esta bien, vamos — dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar seguido de Ginga.

Al llegar al restaurante ambos pidieron su comida, ya sentados comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

"_Me siento muy contento, Kyouya y yo estamos solos…comiendo…es como…" _mientras Ginga pensaba más sus mejillas se iban tornando de un color carmesí _"Es como…si estuviéramos en una… ¿Cita?" _

— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Estas rojo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Digo… estoy bien — lanzó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

" _¿En que pienso? Claro que no es una cita, solo estoy comiendo con mi rival, solo eso…" _

Ginga siempre pensaba lo mismo, se repetía una y otra vez que su amor a Kyouya era uno no correspondido, ambos son chicos y son rivales, Ginga lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así, al estar cerca de Kyouya le hacía muy feliz, con tal de verlo bien Ginga era feliz. Había veces en que se preguntaba ¿Algún día le contaría sus sentimientos a Kyouya? Y si lo hacía ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Ginga siempre pensaba que lo más probable era que le dijera que estaba mal de la cabeza o que le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero… muy en el interior de su corazón deseaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad, que Kyouya aceptara sus sentimientos y fueran una pareja.

— ¡Ginga!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te he estado hablando desde hace rato y no contestas, ¿Paso algo?

—Etto...no, estoy bien, me quede pensando en algo — sonrió algo nervioso.

Kyouya miro a Ginga unos momentos, después llevó su mano hacía su mejilla, Ginga se quedo inmóvil, en ese momento Kyouya jalo las mejillas de Ginga en señal de regaño.

— ¡Ow! ¿¡Por que fue eso?! — reprochó mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso — dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco —Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea — dijo tranquilamente mientras comía.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! __"Acaso...Kyouya...se esta... ¿Preocupando? ¿Por mi?" _las mejillas de Ginga se pusieron de un leve color rubí, después sonrió calidamente.

—Gracias — dijo, Kyouya lo volteo a ver — Estoy bien, en verdad, no te preocupes.

—Idiota, ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado? — el ojimiel soltó una pequeña risa, así continuaron su comida.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, ya casi llegaba la noche, entonces Kyouya acompaño a Ginga a su casa.

….

—Gracias por acompañarme Kyouya

—No es nada, oye Ginga ¿Qué harás mañana?

— ¿Eh? Pues nada en realidad

— ¿Quieres ir al beypark para entrenar?

—Kyouya… ¡Si! Entrenaremos muy duro — dijo animado — Nos vemos… — en ese momento el ojiazul se inclino para darle un suave beso en los labios…

….

— Kyou…ya…— Ginga abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba en su habitación, después lanzó un suspiro — ¿Otra vez? — entonces llevo una de sus manos hacía sus labios — Otro sueño…— abrazó a su almohada — ¿Por qué siempre tengo que soñar contigo Kyouya? Pero… mis sueños es el único lugar en donde puedo creer que me amas… — así se levantó y se fue a arreglar.

"_Ayer solo Kyouya me dijo que quería entrenar conmigo… ¿Por qué pienso que es una cita? Se muy bien que no lo es…pero… en verdad quiero que sea una cita" _

Ginga tomo a su compañero Pegasus y salió de su casa para encontrarse con Kyouya en el Beypark.

—Milagro que llegas temprano — dijo el ojiazul

—Hehe…are… ¿Y los demás? —pregunto

—No vendrán

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que vendrían a entrenar.

—Solo te invite a ti, vámonos — dio a vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Solo a mi…Kyouya y yo estaremos solos y juntos…" _tras pensar eso Ginga lanzó una gran sonrisa, así siguió a Kyouya para entrenar juntos. El día paso volando, ambos entrenaban y daban lo mejor de si.

— Ah, este fue un día genial — dijo Ginga

— ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

— ¿Eh? A bueno pues… que te parece comprar algo de comer, mi estómago me esta matando de hambre

—Esta bien, iremos a comprar hamburguesas.

— ¿Seguro? Pensé que querrías otra cosa.

—Esta bien, a ti te gustan ¿No es así? Vamos.

" _Kyouya… esta actuando algo raro… es como si lo viera feliz… esta feliz… porque… ¿Estoy con el? Podría ser que le gusta que estemos juntos…." _

— Vienes o que Ginga,

— Ahí voy — corrió para alcanzar al peliverde _" ¿Qué pienso? Esta claro que no… pero…quiero pensar eso…" _

Pidieron su comida para llevar, fueron hacía el lago del parque para poder comer tranquilamente.

— ¡Que delicioso! — Ginga le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa

—Pareces un niño, ¿Ensero tienes 15? — dijo en un tono burlón

— ¡Oye! Para tu información casi cumplo los dieciséis además ¡No puedo evitarlo! Las hamburguesas son lo mejor — dijo sonriendo

Kyouya lanzó una pequeña risa — ¿Enserio? Un chico de dieciséis años sabría como comer adecuadamente — llevo su mano a la mejilla de Ginga para quitarle el trozo de lechuga que tenía en la mejilla —En verdad eres un despistado — dijo acompañado de una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Ginga en ese instante comenzaron a arder, se sintió tan avergonzado pero a la vez se sintió como en su sueño.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — volteo su cabeza haciendo un puchero

"_Es extraño… es como si estuviera en uno de mis sueños… pero esto es real" _

Ambos continuaron su almuerzo tranquilamente, hablaban, Ginga reía e incluso Kyouya ocasionalmente sonreía, Ginga se sentía contento, pues nunca había visto a Kyouya así, cuando estaban con sus amigos el actuaba de manera arrogante y prepotente, muy orgulloso, pero cuando estaban a solas Kyouya se veía feliz, sonreía, ambos convivían como una pareja.

**~*Orange*~**

Los días pasaron, inclusive pasaron dos meses, Ginga y Kyouya salían más seguido juntos, nuestro lindo ojimiel no podía estar más feliz, pasaba tiempo con su amado Kyouya, se tenían mucha confianza, ocasionalmente Kyouya sonreía pero raramente se reía. Es como si Kyouya se mostrara diferente cuando esta a solas con Ginga, al pelirrojo le hacía feliz pues el conocía otra cara de Kyouya cuando estaban juntos, solo Ginga la podía ver y eso le ponía sumamente alegre.

Una linda tarde en el B-Pit Madoka se encontraba hablando con su querida amiga Hikaru.

—No lo se…

—Anda, no te pongas así

—Pero Madoka… no sabes lo que se siente…

—Anda, yo se que puedes — dijo la mecánica animando a su amiga

—Está bien, este noche será.

— ¡Animo Hikaru! — en ese instante el reloj marcaban las seis en punto

— OH no, debo ir con el director, nos vemos luego Madoka. — así la peli-celeste salio de la tienda.

Nuestro querido Ginga estaba caminando en dirección hacía el B-pit, en eso vio a Hukaru que salía de ahí. No le llamo porque parecía apresurada y no a quería retrasar.

La campanita de la puerta sonó pues indicaba que alguien había llegado — ¿En que puedo… ¡Ginga! Me alegra que vinieras a verme.

—Hola Madoka, ¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo muy bien, ¿Y tu?

—Perfecto — entonces la campana de la puerta sonó, ahí dejo ver a un pequeño de ojos verdes.

— ¡Hola Gingi, Madoka!

— ¡Yu! — dijeron los amigos en coro

— ¿Qué te trae por acá? — pregunto el ojimiel.

—Vine porque Libra necesita mantenimiento — dijo mientras sacaba a su compañero Flame Libra.

—Bien, dame a Libra y estará listo mañana en la mañana — dijo feliz la chica castaña.

—Gracias Madoka — Yu entrego a su compañero —Nee Gingi para no distraer a Madoka, vamos por un helado — Antes de que Ginga respondiera, Yu ya se encontraba jalándolo del brazo para poder salir de ahí, de hecho eso ni siquiera fue una invitación si no un más bien me acompañas y te friegas por así decirlo.

Los bladers fueron a la heladería mas cercana, Yu pidió su helado tripe de chocolate, vainilla y de galleta con nueces, mientras que Ginga compró uno sencillo de zarzamora. Yu lo invitó a que se sentasen en una de las mesitas de la heladería para poder disfrutar tan delicioso postre.

—Nee Gingi, eh notado que últimamente has estado saliendo con Tatekyo.

—No son citas Yu, solo salimos juntos como rivales.

El pequeño hizo un puchero — ¿Eh? Pero si casi siempre están juntos y solos, pensé que ya te le habías declarado Gingi — reprochó mientras lamia su helado unas cuantas veces.

—No Yu, te he dicho muchas veces que es un amor no correspondido — dijo decepcionado el ojimiel.

— ¡No es verdad Gingi! Tatekyo y tu han estado juntos estos dos meses, es obvio que Tatekyo quiere algo contigo.

—Yu…pero…

— Nada de peros Gingi, por algo Tatekyo te invitaba a salir ´¿No es así? Si solo te invita a ti y no nos dice a los demás es porque quiere estar a solas contigo, quiere estar junto a ti. ¿Por qué otra razón sería? ¡Y no me salgas con lo de "rivales" otra vez porque te juro que te estrello tu helado en la cara! — dijo enojado el pequeño blader.

—Bueno…no lo se…verás Yu… cuando estoy con Kyouya me hace muy feliz…también el se comporta de manera diferente, aunque no lo creas me sonríe y a veces ríe conmigo, es como si solo yo pudiera ver ese comportamiento porque estamos los dos juntos.

—Gingi…

—Es como si estuviera feliz de estar conmigo…quiero pensar que al igual que yo…Kyouya me ama.

—Es obvio, si Tatekyo no muestra ese comportamiento con alguien más es porque tu eres especial para el.

— ¿Enserio? — Yu asintió —Entonces…puede que Kyouya ¿Me ame?

—Puede no, te ama Gingi. — Ginga sonrió dulcemente. —Bien ahora ¡Te le declararás!

— ¡¿EH!? — su cara se torno del color de su cabello

—Si, si ambos se aman debes decirle así Tatekyo estará contigo.

—Pero…no se como hacerlo…

—Piensa Gingi, ¿Cómo te le declararías?

—Yo, no soy bueno con las palabras… así que… — llevo su mano hacía su pecho _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ — Mi corazón me dice que le escriba una carta.

—Bien son cuarto para las siete de la noche, lo citaremos a las ocho en punto, así le entregaras la carta— nuestro ojimiel asintió.

Yu fue a buscar a Kyouya para avisarle que Ginga tenía que hablar con el, nuestro pelirrojo fue a su casa para escribir la carta, estaba emocionado por fin después de más de 3 años le diría lo que siente a su amor verdadero. Después tomo un sobre blanco y guardó su carta. Salio corriendo de su casa, miro un reloj de la calle, eran siete y media, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, camino tranquilamente para calmarse un poco, entonces un pequeño destello llamo su atención, volteo a ver y pudo observar como en una vitrina estaban dos collares.

Se acerco y los miró detenidamente, ambos collares decían "Te amo" y luego un espacio para poner el nombre de la persona especial, sin dudar entró a la tienda y los compró ahí el encargado grabo sus nombres y Ginga fue en donde había quedado para ver a Yu.

— ¡Oi! ¡Gingi! — gritó el pequeño mientras levantaba sus brazos para que su amigo pelirrojo lo viera —Busqué por todos lados y no encontraba a Tatekyo, pero hace unos instantes lo vi pasar y se fue hacía aquel lugar— señalo con su dedo — ¿Listo?

— ¡Si! — dijo feliz y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Bien, ¡Buena suerte Gingi!

Así Ginga fue corriendo para alcanzar a Kyouya.

"_Me siento tan nervioso, ¿Qué debo decir? Buenas noches…no eso suena muy formal, tan solo debo de actuar normal" _

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! "Mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido. Me siento feliz, por fin…" _

Mientras Ginga corría pudo ver a Kyouya quien había parado su andar, ahora se encontraba parado con sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos. Al verlo Ginga sonrió.

"_Por fin…después de tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo que decidí no decir nada, hoy por fin…podré estar a tu lado…" _

— ¡Kyo…

— ¡ME GUSTAS!

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué?" _

Ginga freno en seco y se oculto detrás de un puesto para observar que pasaba.

"_Esos son…Kyouya y…Hikaru" _

En ese instante, Hikaru se armo de valor, tomando con ambas manos la chaqueta de Kyouya lo jaló hacía ella no teniendo más opción que Kyouya se inclinara, así Hikaru poso sus labios con los de Kyouya.

"_No…no puede ser…a Hikaru… ¿Le gusta Kyouya? Pero… si Kyouya esta…enamorado… de…" _

En ese instante Kyouya llevo sus manos hacía la cintura de Hikaru para poder abrazarla.

"_mi…" _Ginga solo sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos, en ese momento sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba en miles de pedazos.

"_No…no…no puede ser…Kyouya y Hikaru… ¿Se aman?" _ Sin poder observar más Ginga dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

" _¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me ilusione!? Sabia que nunca estaríamos juntos, tan solo es un estúpido sueño" _

El pequeño Yu se encontraba esperando a su amigo de cabellera roja, a lo lejos pudo ver a alguien que venía corriendo, pudo notar que era su amigo Ginga.

— ¡Gingi! ¿Cómo te…— Ginga se siguió de largo ignorando por completo a su pequeño amigo —Gingi…

Ginga llego a su casa, tan solo subió las escaleras y se arrojó a su cama para poder llorar, apretó su mano derecha, la cual traía la carta y en su interior llevaba los collares grabados.

"_Maldición…enamorarse es de lo peor… tan solo sufres… Kyouya… ¿Por qué? ¿Poe que la abrazaste? Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Hikaru… entonces ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… mi pecho me duele mucho… ese beso… se vio… tan lleno de amor de uno por el otro…" _

Ginga miro la carta que traía, tan solo la arrojo sin importarle en donde cayera, así hundió su cabeza en su almohada para llorar en silencio.

"_Sabía perfectamente que mi amor no era correspondido… pero siempre tenía esa esperanza de poder estar a tu lado… como deseo estar en el lugar de Hikaru…" _

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**TODOS: O_O**

**YO: ¿Qué? OH si este fic será de lo más pero MAS dramático que hayan visto **

**KILLUA: Les aconsejamos comprar su caja de pañuelos cada vez que Sakura actualice. **

**YO: Ah y sobre "cita perfecta"** **si la subiré solo que inspiración no se decide cuando llegar, pero tengan por seguro que la subiré. **

**LAVI: Ahora ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo soportara esto Ginga? ¿Qué hará? ¿Se quedara callado sobre sus sentimientos? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. **

**TODOS: Fino alla prossima volta! **


	2. Adiós

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, pues yo ****estoy**** muy contenta de actualizar este dramático fic :3 Ahora sin más preámbulos Krory de las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KRORY: Esta bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te encanta ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Ok, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS = GRITOS y si ven (1) Lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Preparen sus pañuelos y pónganse cómodos **

**KILLUA Y LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Orange **

**Capitulo 2: Adiós. **

—Me…me… ¡Me gustas Kyouya! — dijo con su cara tan roja como un jitomate.

El peliverde se quedo inmóvil, aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Se…se que es raro…pero en verdad yo… te amo.

En ese momento Kyouya lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, llevo su mano derecha para acariciar los cabellos rojizos del chico ojimiel que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Su mano se deslizo desde el cabello hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo, alzó su mentón para poder verlo a los ojos, las mejillas del ojimiel se tornaron de un color carmesí, el ojiazul se fue acercando.

—Kyouya…

—Yo también te amo Ginga… — así unieron sus labios.

…

Nuestro querido pelirrojo despertó exaltado, se incorporo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, después lanzó un pesado suspiro, se volvió a acostar en su cama llevando el dorso de su mano hacía su frente.

—Otro sueño… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo soñando contigo? — en ese momento los ojos de Ginga se cristalizaron —Es verdad…ayer…

_/ — ¡Me gustas! /_

—Hikaru se le declaro a Kyouya… — no quiso recordar pues le dolía demasiado, en verdad Ginga no tenía ganas de salir, se sentía cansado y su pecho dolía mucho. Por ende decidió quedarse en la cama a descansar, no quería salir en todo el día, no quería ver a nadie.

Así paso unas horas acostado hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó, Ginga no hizo caso e intentó dormir, pero una vez más el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonaba, el pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó a abrir la puerta para ver quien molestaba. Bajo en pijama sin importarle como se veía. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un pequeño oji-esmeralda feliz.

— ¡Buen día Gingi!

— Yu.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo el menor entrando a la casa

— ¿Y bien que? — contesto el mayor al cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Dime, ¿Qué paso? Tatekyo te abrazo, o tal ves te beso, ¿Le gusto la carta que le diste?

En ese instante Ginga agacho su cabeza sin responder a ninguna pregunta que le había hecho su pequeño amigo.

— ¿Gingi?

—Verás Yu…yo no me le declare…

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo es que paso? — dijo exaltado el dueño de libra

—Es que… — la voz de Ginga se quebraba en pedazos — Kyouya… encontró a alguien más — en esa última frase unas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

—Gingi…

Así Ginga le contó a Yu lo que había pasado, al terminar de contar el pequeño Yu agacho su cabeza.

—Lo lamento Gingi…en verdad perdón… — dijo apretando sus ojos.

—Yu, ¿Por qué te disculpas? — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

— Es que…si yo no te hubiera dicho esa idea…tu no estuvieras sufriendo… por mi culpa viste algo que no debías… — unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron de los ojos de Yu.

Nuestro ojimiel sonrió y abrazo a su amiguito —No llores Yu, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo el que tuvo la culpa, nunca debí ilusionarme. — Yu abrazo a Ginga en un cálido abrazo. —Vamos, ya no llores.

—Es que…es que…si no te hubiera dicho… — Ginga acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente.

—Esta bien Yu, es obvio que mi amor no es correspondido, tal vez el destino me lo hizo saber.

— ¡Yo no quiero que Gingi este triste! — miro directamente a los ojos a Ginga. —Yo quiero que sonrías y te diviertas con nosotros. ¡Vamos al beypark!

—Pero Yu…

— ¡Vamos! Así te distraerás, verás que este día te la pasaras genial, primero arréglate y nos iremos ¿Si?

Ginga no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada pues su pequeño amigo lo estaba empujando para que subiera las escaleras y tomara un baño, nuestro querido pelirrojo lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Yu no lo dejaría quedarse en casa, así tomo un baño, se arreglo y tomo a su compañero Big Bang Pegasus, así ambos bladers salieron rumbo al beypark.

Al llegar al beypark se podía respirar un ambiente de diversión y tranquilidad, todos los bladers se divertían, jugaban unos contra otros.

— ¡Vamos a combatir Gingi! — dijo animado Yu

—Si — una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ginga.

— ¡Hey! ¿No nos esperaran? — dijo una pequeña voz, Yu y Ginga voltearon a sus espaldas, era el pequeño Kenta quien venía acompañado de Benkei.

— ¡Kenchi, Benben! ¡Que bien! Ahora todos jugaremos juntos — Yu estaba muy feliz.

— ¡Batallemos Ginga! — dijo emocionada el dueño de Sagitario

—Esta bien — Ginga les contesto, pero Kenta pudo notar algo extraño en su amigo.

Así los cuatro bladers beybatallaron, pero tanto Benkei como Kenta pudieron notar que su amigo Ginga actuaba algo raro, Ginga no atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, su mirada estaba perdida, es como si algo le faltara, Benkei y Kenta se preocuparon un poco.

— Que divertido, nee chicos ¿Vamos por algo de comer? — expreso Yu

— ¡B..B..Bull! ¡Me encantaría una hamburguesa!

—Yo estoy con Benkei — contestó Kenta — ¿Vamos Ginga?

— Ah…si — Agacho su mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kenta y Benkei notaron que la sonrisa de Ginga era una forzada.

Al terminar de comer os chicos se dirigieron hacía la tienda de Madoka, pues Yu sugirió ir a verla para estar todos juntos, pero al llegar vieron un letrero colgado en la puerta *Salí vuelvo en media hora*

— ¿A dónde habrá ido Madoka-chan? — Kenta llevo su dedo índice hacía su barbilla.

—Yo creo…—pensó Benkei — Creo que fue a la WBBA — en ese momento Ginga sintió una punzada en su corazón, no quería ir ahí, pues sabía que ahí se encontraría a Hikaru, en verdad no quería verla.

—Bien vamos a la WBBA — dijo Kenta.

Benkei comenzó a caminar al lado de su pequeño amigo peliverde, Yu los iba a seguir pero notó que su amigo pelirrojo no se movía de su lugar.

— ¿Estas bien Gingi? — pregunto preocupado el menor

—Si…estoy bien — Ginga le sonrió a su amigo — Vámonos Yu — dijo empezando a caminar rumbo a la WBBA.

—Gingi…

"_¿Estará bien que valla a la WBBA? No quiero preocupar a Yu, debo ser fuerte…debo hablarle a Hikaru de manera normal, pero… ¿Qué haré si estas ahí? En verdad no podría soportar verlos juntos…" _

Ginga deseo con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con Kyouya, si lo veía de nuevo no sabría que decirle.

**~(****ˆ-ˆ****~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) **

Al llegar a la WBBA los chicos buscaron a Madoka, pero no la encontraban por ningún lado, se dispersaron para ver si así la encontraban más rápido. Nuestro pelirrojo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, buscando a su amiga mecánica.

— ¡KKYYYYAAA! — Ginga se exalto al escuchar ese eufórico grito. Ginga se acerco hacia donde escuchó aquel grito, a la vuelta del pasillo vio a Madoka y a Hikaru quienes estaban hablando, rápidamente Ginga se escondió tras la pared.

— ¡Que alegría Hikaru! — dijo contenta la mecánica — ¡No me lo creo!

— Yo tampoco — dijo algo sonrojada la peli-celeste —En verdad no me esperaba eso.

— ¡Ni yo! Me da alegría que estén juntos. Dime ¿Cómo fue que paso?

— Veras Madoka en cuanto sentí que me abrazaba me sentí tan feliz, al terminar el bese m dijo "Tu también me gustas Hikaru"

Con esas simples palabras bastaron para que las lagrimas de Ginga salieran de sus ojos, se llevo una mano hacía su boca para mantenerse callado. Ya no quiso escuchar más y rápidamente salio corriendo de la WBBA. Al abrirse las puertas Ginga choco con alguien.

— ¿Ginga?

Nuestro pelirrojo conocía muy bien esa voz — Kyouya… — la situación no se podía poner peor, se encontró con quien menos quería.

El ojiazul se acerco a Ginga — ¿Estas bien? — Ginga no sabía que contestar, sabía que si intentaba hablar no podría contener el llanto — Ginga ¿Estabas llorando?

— ¿Eh? — los ojos de Ginga estaban algo rojos debido al llanto, Kyouya intento tomarlo del hombro pero éste se alejo —No…yo estoy bien, si me permites voy a casa — agacho su cabeza para evitar que Kyouya lo viera a los ojos

—Oye Ginga…

—Nos vemos — dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo, el peliverde tan solo observo irse.

Nuestro ojimiel salió corriendo hacía las afueras de la ciudad, no le importo a donde llegaría, tan solo corrió hacía donde sus piernas lo llevaran, al detenerse llevo sus manos hacía sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, no quería creerlo no quería creer que Kyouya le haya dicho eso a Hikaru.

" _Este día no puede ser peor..." _ una tranquila brisa de viento sopló, Ginga alzó su cabeza y vio que había llegado a un lugar muy bello, había un hermoso pasto verde, un gran árbol y justo enfrente se podía observar un hermoso cielo azul, Ginga quedo maravillado, ese lugar era muy bonito, nunca antes había estado ahí, se acerco y sintió una paz, sentía que ahí podía desahogarse del dolor que sentía, se acerco y se recargo en el árbol, de un momento a otro sus lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas, se dejó caer sobre el pasto con sus rodillas dobladas y sus brazos los poso sobre ellas.

Así paso un rato llorando, cuando se dio cuenta ya era de tarde, se levanto y sacudió su pantalón para quitar rastros de polvo, así se dirigió hacía beycity. Al llegar el viento soplaba muy fuerte, Ginga llevo sus manos hacía sus brazos en señal de frío.

—Necesito llegar a mi casa, se ha soltado el frío. — continuo caminando para llegar a su casa, en ese momento volteo hacía su derecha.

"_Esos son… Hikaru y Kyouya…" _

—Se soltó el frío— dijo la chica de ojos color azul, en ese momento sintió como algo calido la envolvía. — ¿Kyouya?

—Usa esto.

Kyouya le dio su chaqueta a Hikaru para protegerla del frío, ella solo le sonrió y lo abrazo.

"_En verdad… la envidio… como deseo ser yo quien este en su lugar,,, Hikaru tiene mucha suerte de estar con Kyouya" _Así Ginga continuo su camino a casa.

Ryusei se encontraba ordenando algunas cosas en la sala de su casa, al escuchar la puerta dirigió la mirada a su hijo, pero Ginga no se veía muy bien, sus ojos estaban muy rojos.

— ¿Qué te paso hijo? — Ryusei se acerco, en cuanto tomo el hombro de su hijo, Ginga se puso a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a su padre. —Hijo… ya paso no llores — le devolvió el abrazo —Dime ¿Qué paso?

Así Ginga le contó lo que había pasado, como se sentía, no soltó a su padre en ningún momento, Ryusei tan solo escuchaba y acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente.

—Con que eso paso, de verdad lo siento hijo, pero debes ser fuerte, el lamentarte no cambiara las cosas.

—Lo se… — dijo entre sollozos — Se que llorar no me lleva a nada, se que debo ser fuerte pero…mi pecho me duele mucho padre… — llevo una mano hacía su pecho — No deja de doler….

—Ya paso hijo — Ryusei abrazó con fuerza a su hijo —Ya no llores, se fuerte, verás que alguien llegara y te hará muy feliz.

—Si…gracias por estar conmigo papá.

Así Ginga se quedo dormido entre los brazos de su padre.

_**~*Orange*~**_

Así el pasaron cinco meses desde que Kyouya y Hikaru se hicieron novios, Ginga tan solo evitaba estar con ellos, Ginga y Kyouya rara vez se veían, en verdad nuestro ojimiel no quería ver como se decían cosas lindas o como Hikaru abraza a Kyouya y este le devolvía el abrazo.

El mes de diciembre llego, los adornos de navidad adornaban las calles de beycity, nuestro querido Ginga caminaba por las calles, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no veía por donde iba, solo quería estar solo.

Un pequeño resplandor capto su atención, dirigió su mirada hacía una vitrina, ahí pudo observar los mismos collares que pensó darle a Kyouya el día que se le iba a declarar. Si mirada reflejo tristeza, tan solo se giro y continuó caminando.

Llego hacía el parque, en ese momento recordó los lindos momentos que paso con Kyouya, sus ojos se cristalizaron, se sentó en el pasto así fue recordando como lo conoció, desde el momento en que lo vio su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, cuando fue su primera beybatalla se sitió feliz de poder pelear con alguien tan fuerte, todo ese año le tomo asimilar que se había enamorado, cuando lego el torneo mundial el ojimiel si le dolió que Kyouya no estuviera en el equipo japonés, pero eso no lo detuvo para ir al mundo entero, cuando se enfrentaron una vez mas se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, Ginga quería que Kyouya se sintiera orgulloso de el, que Kyouya viera como se había vuelto más fuerte, en su lucha contra Némesis Ginga pudo estar más cerca de Kyouya, es verdad que al principio los acompaño en su búsqueda de los bladers legendarios, pero después Kyouya se fue por su propio camino, nuestro ojimeil se sintió algo triste pero le demostraría a Kyouya que el también se volvería más fuerte y tendrían una pelea.

Y así fue….

**(1) **_/ La pelea entre Ginga y Kyouya era muy feroz, Pegasus golpeaba masivamente a Leone. _

— _¡No e rindas Leone! — El bey verde empujaba con fuerza a Pegasus. _

— _¡Animo Pegasus! — los beys sacaban chispas. _

_Sus amigos observaban la pelea emocionados, no sabían quien ganaría. _

— _¡Esta es mi ultima jugada Kyouya! ¡Ve Pegasus! _

— _¡Ven Ginga! ¡Dame todo lo que tienes! _

— _¡Como desees! ¡Ve Pegasus! ¡Maniobra especial, Big Bang Tornado!_

— _¡Leone! — tanto Leone como Pegasus activaron su maniobra especial, ambos poderes chocaron, así crearon una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disperso todos estaban sorprendidos. _

_Pegasus había dejado de girar. /_

"_Fue una gran pelea" _ Ginga miro hacía el cielo con una sonrisa, desde ese día Ginga estuvo feliz por Kyouya, pero en el fondo estaba asustado, tenía miedo de que Kyouya se marchara, Ginga pensaba que Kyouya se iría porque pensó que buscaría nuevos rivales fuertes pero no fue así, Kyouya se quedo en Beycity a su lado, eso le hizo pensar que el era importante para Kyouya.

— ¿Qué haces aquí'? — Ginga miro a quien le había hablado.

—Kyouya…

— No me has respondido. — así Kyouya tomo asiento junto a el.

—Solo recordaba —Ginga agacho su cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos

— ¿Recordando?

—Si, el día que me venciste — Ginga sonrió tímidamente

—Ya veo… fue una gran pelea.

—Si, sabes yo tenía miedo… pensé que en cuanto me ganaras tu te irías.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Pues…pensé en que buscarías nuevos rivales fuertes.

En ese momento Kyouya llevo su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Ginga —Tonto, eso no pasara, porque Ginga es mi mayor rival.

Las mejillas de Ginga se tornaron de un color carmesí.

—Kyouya…

— Debemos irnos, tu amiga mecánica esta esperándonos en su casa, ya sabes que si no llegamos a la fiesta de navidad se enojara,

—Si — Ginga sonrió.

—Oye Ginga te puedo decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Verás,…yo no soy muy bueno en escoger regalos…tu que le regalarías a tu novia.

Con esa palabra el corazón de Ginga se rompía…por un momento llego a pensar que el era o más importante para el ojiazul, pero solo lo quería creer…

—Sabes….en la ciudad vi unos collares muy lindos, pueden grabar su nombre…. — esto iba mal, las lagrimas querían salir de los ojos de Ginga. —Si te apuras los encontraras…

—Gracias Ginga, nos vemos en la fiesta. —así el joven de cabellos verdes llevo sus manos hacía sus bolsillos y se fue caminando.

—De nada…—susurró para después dejar escapar unas lagrimas.

Así Ginga se fue a la casa de Madoka, todos convivían felices, Ginga vio como Kyouya guardaba una pequeña caja el sabía perfectamente que era…

Kyouya llamo a Hikaru para que estuvieran a solas, Ginga tan solo ignoro eso o más bien trato de hacerlo.

"_Aun me duele mucho… ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya he aguantado cinco meses… ¿Cuánto más podré aguantar? No lo se… me duele mucho e pecho…solo quiero irme…" _

Ginga inventó una excusa para poder irse a casa, obviamente Madoka le dijo que si le daba algo para su "malestar" el pelirrojo insistió en que estaba bien, así se marcho.

Comenzó a caminar, pensó que sería una buena idea ir por el parque… oh eso pensó… al mirar hacía el frente pudo distinguir a Kyouya y Hikaru. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que se estaban besando.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! __BA-THUMP! "Mi pecho...duele...duele...mucho..."_

—Te amo Kyouya — dijo feliz la peli-celeste mientras abrazaba al ojiazul.

—Yo también te amo…— devolvió el abrazo el peliverde

"_Kyouya… en verdad,,, ¿La amas?" _Ginga dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacía su casa, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ya no soportaba, cinco meses soporto verlos como novios, ahora no podría soportar escuchar esas dos palabras…ya no aguantaba.

Al llegar a su casa corrió a abrazar a su padre.

— Hijo ¿Qué te paso?

— ¡Ya no aguanto papá! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme de beycity! — sus lagrimas gruesas no dejaban de caer.

— Ginga…

—Por favor… ¡Déjame ir a explorar el mundo! A cualquier parte, menos aquí… me duele…me duele ver a los que más amo con alguien más….

Ryusei abrazo a su hijo con mucha fuerza

….

A la mañana siguiente Ginga estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos.

— ¡No te vallas Gingi! — decía el pequeño Yu mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban,

— Ginga…—Madoka observaba a su amigo.

—Lo lamento Yu, pero quiero ir a ver el mundo, conocer a nuevos bladers y hacerme más fuerte.

—Ginga… ¡Ten cuidado si! — dijo su mejor amigo Kenta — Prométeme que cuando vuelvas nos enfrentaremos

—Si, lo prometo — así ambos chocaron sus puños

— No le dirás a Kyouya-san que te vas — dijo el dueño de Bull

—Le dije ayer, hoy no pudo venir, creo que esta con Hikaru — era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba mintiendo, no podía decirle a Kyouya el motivo por el cual se iba,

Cuídate mucho hijo — Ryusei abrazo a su hijo.

—Si, nos veremos pronto padre — correspondió al abrazo. Así nuestro pelirrojo subió al barco que lo llevaría lejos de Beycity, — ¡Nos vemos chicos! ¡Cuídense!

Así el barco zarpo y se fue, Ginga no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo dejo que el barco lo llevara hacía cualquier lugar.

Al bajar del barco llego a un pueblito muy tranquilo, recorrió todo el pueblo, veía a niños pequeños jugar beyblade, el los veía y sonreía, se sentía más tranquilo. Ginga camino más adentro del pueblo, veía curioso las manualidades, la comida, todo se veía muy lindo.

—Oye ese es…

—Si, no hay duda —dijeron dos voces ocultas.

—Este lugar es muy bello — dijo nuestro ojimiel.

— ¡Hagane Ginga! — nuestro pelirrojo escucho como gritaban su nombre — ¡En verdad eres tu! — en ese instante brincaron dos individuos, un chico y una chica — ¡LUCHEMOS! — gritaron al unísono mientras sacaban sus beys.

— Interesante, ¡Vengan! — Ginga nunca se retractaría en una pelea, así que saco su lanzador y a su compañero Pegasus.

—Tres…dos…uno… ¡GO SHOOT!

**¡Aquí termina el cap de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**KANDA: Hasta que actualizo **

**LAVI: ´¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Kyouya? ¿Quiénes eran esos dos tipos? **

**KILLUA: ¡Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: Arrivederci!**


	3. Algo falta

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, pues estoy muy contenta de actualizar este dramático Fic, y hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, Judai-kun de Yu-Gi-OH GX. Ahora sin más vueltas, Judai di las advertencias *le doy una hora* y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor.**

**JUDAI: Es un placer, etto… ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! pero si este genero de gusta ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** son de Ginga y ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) lo/s aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KILLUA: Preparen sus asientos y los pañuelos. **

**KANDA Y ALLEN: Disfruten su lectura **

**N/A: La primera en la primera parte del cap se centra con Ginga en el barco, en ese entonces toda vía no llegaba a la isla. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Orange **

**Capitulo 3: Algo falta… **

**Puerto de beycity 2 de enero 9:00 am **

El barco poco a poco se iba alejando del puerto de Beycity.

— ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos veremos pronto! — gritaba nuestro querido pelirrojo a sus seres queridos.

— ¡Cuídate mucho Gingi! — gritaba el pequeño oji-esmeralda

Así el barco se alejo perdiéndose ante la vista de los amigos de nuestro pelirrojo, Ginga solto un leve suspiro, el viento soplo y movió unos cuantos mechones de cabello, se dio la vuelta y recargo sus codos en el barandal, su mirada se posó en el bello cielo azul, las gaviotas cantaban y se podía sentir una agradable brisa

"_Kyouya…" _ Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir la brisa en su cara _"Me pregunto… ¿Qué harás? ¿Te enojaras? No lo se… también me pregunto ¿Fue una buena decisión…? Irme así de la ciudad… creo que es lo mejor… así los dos podremos estar en paz, se que no puedo aferrarme a algo que se que no funcionará..." _

Ginga abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para poder recargar sus brazos sobre el barandal del barco. _"Pero…me sigo preguntando… ¿Y si te hubiera dado la carta? ¿Que habría pasado? ¿Me hubieras aceptado…o…me hubieras rechazado? Si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para decirte…tal vez esto no estaría pasando…" _En ese instante algo cayo sobre el brazo de Ginga _"Estoy llorando de nuevo…"_ llevó el dorso de su mano para secarse las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos. _"Debo dejar de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo ilusionarme, tu estas feliz con Hikaru y…eso me basta… si eres feliz esta bien…muchas veces los vi juntos, disfrutando su relación de pareja, al verte como la cuidabas me sentía celoso, no es que no me agrade verlos juntos, me alegra pero…al verte como la proteges…me hace desear estar en su lugar… si tu estas feliz…eso me basta a mi…" _Las lindas orbes color miel dirigieron su mirada hacía el cielo _"Debo volverme más fuerte…quiero conocer el mundo…quiero olvidarme de ti…" _

Nuestro ojimiel se incorporó y fue hacía su camarote para descansar un rato, el barco tardaría dos días en llegar a la isla Mikurajima, sin más dejo sus cosas y se acostó en la cama, su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, poco a poco el atardecer llegó, Ginga veía a través de su ventana, era un hermoso atardecer, los colores anaranjados, era un espectáculo hermoso, el pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama y miro el atardecer, sus párpados se hicieron pesados, poco a poco los fue cerrando para caer dormido.

* * *

El bello atardecer adornaba la ciudad de beycity, en el parque de la ciudad se podía ver el bello sol reflejado en el pequeño lago cristalino, un bello espectáculo, un joven de cabellos verdes se acercaba hacía aquel lugar, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, por alguna extraña razón se le veía feliz, al llegar encontró lo que buscaba, sigilosamente se acerco hacía la persona que se encontraba sentada en el verde pasto, se acerco y con sus manos le tapo los ojos a esa persona especial.

Una bella sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la persona, llevo sus manos para colocarlas arriba de las del ojiazul

—Kyouya…

—Adivinaste — retiro sus manos, así aquel joven alzó su cabeza, el peliverde le sonrió a esa linda mirada color miel —Te extrañe— se agacho para poder unir sus labios con los del joven pelirrojo, poco a poco se separo de el.

—Pero si nos vimos ayer — dijo con una sonrisa, el ojizaul se sentó en el pasto, tomo la cintura del joven ojimiel para poder colocarlo entre sus piernas y abrazarlo.

—Lo se…pero un día sin ti es una eternidad para mi — le susurró suavemente en el oído.

—Kyouya…— un lindo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del joven, después sonrió y colocó sus brazos sobre los brazos de su amado.

Un lindo y cálido contacto, los dos juntos viendo la puesta de sol, se sentían tan felices uno al lado del otro, Ginga recargó su espalda en el pecho de Kyouya, se sentía tan cálido entre sus brazos. Después suspiro levemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el peliverde

—Nada, tan solo estaba pensando — respondió el ojimiel

— ¿Pensando?

—Si, pensaba en lo feliz que soy — sonrió dulcemente —Estoy tan feliz de estar entre tus brazos…me siento protegido… pero…a veces pienso… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mi? Es algo raro… dos chicos…yo…tengo miedo…tengo miedo que te alejes de mi…no sabría que hacer si te vas de mi lado… Kyouya tengo miedo de perderte…

El joven de cabellos verdes abrazó un poco más fuerte a Ginga — ¿Por qué piensas cosas tan ridículas? —Kyouya le susurró en el oído a Ginga —Yo nunca me alejaría de tu lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, si me enamore de ti fue por quien eres.

—Kyouya… y si… ¿Me alejara de ti?

—Te iría a buscar, no importa a donde, haría todo por encontrarte, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, si te perdiera yo… perdería mi felicidad, te necesito a mi lado

— ¿Por qué?

—La respuesta es obvia ¿no? Porque te amo mi ángel

—Kyouya… — sonrió feliz — Yo también te amo mi rey de las bestias — la mano de Kyouya le acarició suavemente su cabeza, desde la cabeza desde Ginga la deslizó hacía su barbilla para poder girarla y así poder verlo a los ojos, se fue acercando poco a poco para unir sus labios con los de el…

* * *

Ginga se despertó un unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos —Otro sueño…— suspiró con pesadez, miró su reloj era la una de la madrugada — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo soñando contigo? Esas palabras tan lindas… — cerro sus ojos para impedir que lagrimas cayeran pero fue inevitable, algunas rodaban sobre sus mejillas —Maldición… me dije a mi mismo no volver a llorar…— sacudió su cabeza algo violento, se seco las lágrimas y salió de su camarote para poder observar el cielo estrellado.

—Kyouya…— una brisa soplo. /_Te iría a buscar, no importa a donde, haría todo por encontrarte/ _—Como deseo que mi sueño se cumpla… en verdad… ¿Me vendrías a buscar? En mis sueños me tratas tan bien…espero que así trates a Hikaru…ella se lo merece, es una gran chica. —llevo su mano hacía su bolsillo y saco a su compañero Pegasus para observarlo —Así esta mejor, si entreno duro me volveré más fuerte, así podré tener una excusa para poder estar contigo, aunque sea solo unos minutos estar a solas contigo… cuando me ganaste te veías lleno de felicidad… a veces me pregunto… ¿Y si hubiera ganado? Te habrías ido de nuevo para entrenar y una vez más retarme a una pelea…si hubiera ganado… ¿Hikaru nunca te habría confesado sus sentimientos? Tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna tiene respuesta…— apretó con fuerza a su bey —Yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte, conocer a más gente y aprender cosas nuevas, no tengo porque

detenerme ante esta situación, se que podré seguir adelante y se que no estoy solo, mis amigos están en mi corazón y tu Pegasus estas a mi lado…estoy decidido…no estamos decididos a volvernos más fuertes, no importa que. Verdad Pegasus.

…

**Ciudad de Beycity 2 de enero 13:00 pm **

Ryusei se encontraba en su oficina arreglando algunos papeles, o eso creía pues los papeles que tenía en mano estaban hechos un relajo — ¡Eh! Esto no esta bien — acomodó sus papeles como pudo, en realidad el señor Ryusei no estaba del todo concentrado ¿Por qué? Pues porque su hijo Ginga ya no estaba en la ciudad, en realidad Ryusei estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo explorara el mundo entero pero…bajo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no le ponían muy contento…

_/ —¡Quiero irme! ¡Por favor padre déjame ir a conocer el mundo! _

—_Ginga trata de calmarte — tomo de los hombros a su hijo — ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? _

—_Ya no aguanto padre…es tan doloroso… quiero irme de la ciudad..no me importa a donde solo…quiero irme… _

—_Hijo… — Ryusei abrazó a su hijo —Esta bien… / _

Ryusei nunca vio a su hijo en ese estado, se le veía tan triste, dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

—¿Esta bien director? — pregunto una chica de piel morena —¿Paso algo?

—No, Hikaru, estoy bien no te preocupes — le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a la chica.

—Esta bien, pero si pasa algo no dude en decirme — le respondió con una sonrisa a la cual Ryusei asintió.

Mientras un chico de cabello verde esmeralda caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, pero el se sentía…raro, hace unas horas despertó con una extraña sensación, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a caminar, al llegar a su destino se paro en frente de la puerta blanca, toco el timbre pero no hubo respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar y nada — ¿Salio? — volvió a llevar sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos, dio media vuelta y se fue "Tal vez este en el beypark con sus amigos" Se dirigió al beypark y nada, solo vio a los niños divertirse con sus beys —No esta…— "¿Estará en el parque?" Ahora su rumbo se dirigió al parque pero no encontró nada, solo encontró niños y sus madres jugando juntos o teniendo un almuerzo, se le hizo muy extraño, "¿Dónde se metió GInga? Estará con su padre" así se dirigió a la WBBA.

Mientras un pequeño niño oji-esmeralda caminaba con la mirada al suelo, su amigo el pequeño Kenta lo veía preocupado.

—¿Estas bien Yu? Te vez triste

—Estoy bien Kenchi

—Eso no es verdad, no has probado tu helado de vainilla y para que no comas tu helado es que ya estas grave

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, es solo…

—Ginga no es así — el pequeño dueño de Libra asintió

—Gingi me preocupa… siento que todo esto es mi culpa…

—Yu, sabes que no es verdad, Ginga te lo dijo

—Pero…si no me hubiera metido en sus sentimientos… — unas lagrimas se asomaron de los ojos de Yu

—Yu…

En ese instante Yu limpió sus lagrimas y alzo su mirada, entonces pudo ver a un joven blader —Tatekyo…— fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba Kyouya.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera Yu! — su amigo Kenta lo siguió

Kyouya entro a la WBBA, buscó en los estadios y estaban vacíos, eso ya era muy extraño, siguió buscando y de nuevo no encontró a la persona que buscaba, se sentó en una banca para descansar, entonces unos finas manos cubrieron sus ojos. Kyouya por un momento pensó que era Ginga, ni pudo evitar sonreír y llevar sus manos hacía las que le cubrían los ojos

—¿Quién soy? — dijo divertida, Kyouya al escuchar la voz se dio cuenta que no era el pelirrojo

— ¿Hikaru?

—Adivinaste — quito sus manos para poder verlo y darle un suave beso —Hola — le dijo con una sonrisa —¿Por qué estas aquí Kyouya? Salgo hasta las ocho

—Estaba buscando a Ginga, no lo encontré en ningún lugar, pensé que estaria aquí

— ¿Ginga? No le he visto por aquí, pensé que estaba contigo teniendo una beybatalla

—No, por eso lo buscaba, vamos a buscarlo juntos — le extendió su mano a la peli-celeste la cual acepto gustosa.

Así fueron hacía la oficina de Ryusei quien no estaba tan ordenada que digamos

—Director podemos pasar ¡Ah! — ambos bladers se agacharon, pues Ryusei al no ver arrojó una caja con un montón de papeles hacía la puerta donde se encontraban — ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón Hikaru-kun, Kyouya no los vi.

—¿Que paso aquí? — observo la oficina la cual tenía papeles por doquier

—Es que al arreglar mal unos papeles perdí el original y lo estoy buscando ¡Hahaha! — rio nervioso, tanto a Kyouya como Hikaru les salió una gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas. —¿Qué pasa chicos?

—Estoy buscando a Ginga — respondió el peli-verde

—Ginga… — Ryusei se puso serio —No esta — dijo secamente

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaron en coro

Ryusei se dio la vuelta para acomodar papeles —Se fue de la ciudad

— ¿Se fue? — Ryuse asintió

— ¿Por qué? — dijo el peliverde poniéndose serio —¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

— No quería que te enteraras

—¿Por qué?

—El…quiere entrenar y volverse mas fuerte para enfrentarte eso es todo, no se cuando vuelva

—Ya veo… — entonces Kyouya sonrió —Es evidente que quiera derrotar al rey, después de todo lo aplaste en nuestra ultima pelea — dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Kyouya — regaño Hikaru

—No me impresiona que quiera hacerse más fuerte, lo esperare no importa cuanto tarde, al final lo terminare venciendo con mi Fang Leone — se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina —Pero es obvio que ese estúpido viaje no le servirá de nada, al final solo se irá de nuevo — al tratar de salir se topo con un pequeño oji-esmeralda quien lo veía furioso.

—¡Tu que sabes! ¡No hables así de Gingi! — le dio una patada en la espinilla a Kyouya — ¡Tatekyo idiota! — tomo su helado y se lo estrello en la cara y se fue corriendo.

— ¡Ese pequeño…! — dijo cabreado el dueño de Leone

—Cálmate Kyouya, también fue tu culpa por hablar así.

—Tsk, como sea, yo me voy — así se fue dejando a una confundida Hikaru y a un Ryusei desordenado.

_**~*Orange*~**_

**Ciudad de Beycity 2 de enero 17:30 PM**

— ¡Yu! — grito el dueño de Sagitario — ¡Yu! — así tomo del hombro a su amigo —¿Por qué hiciste eso? Kyouya debe estar muy enojado.

—¡No me importa! Por su culpa Gingi se fue, si Tatekyo prestara más atención, o tan siquiera tuviera consideración por los sentimientos de Gingi… sabría porque se fue — en ese instante Kenta abrazo a su amigo

—Cálmate Yu, enojándote y ponerte violento no arreglara las cosas, yo también extraño a Ginga y me siento mal por lo que le paso pero… fue su decisión, aquí no hay culpables, si Kyouya quiere estar con Hikaru esta bien, se que Ginga encontrará a alguien, se que Ginga regresará, no se cuando pero estoy seguro de que cuando vuelva tendremos una grandiosa beybatalla como en los viejos tiempos

—Kenchi…

—Todo estará bien Yu — así el pequeño Yu correspondió al abrazo.

En una calle iluminada por el atardecer Kyouya caminaba con cara de pocos amigos, pues aparte de que se llevo una patada en la espinilla tenia su ropa manchada de helado, pero… se sentía más raro… en verdad Ginga se fue… es como si los roles se hubieran intercambiado, esta vez Ginga era el que iba a entrenar para poder ganarle…

Llego a unos departamentos, no muy lujosos pero tampoco muy pobres, eran unos de clase media, saco su llave y entro a su hogar, un pequeño espacio pero bien amueblado, un pequeño refrigerador, una pequeña sala de estar y una estufa, algo vieja pero todavía funcionaba, se metió a su baño y se dio una ducha, a salir solo traía puesto su pantalón, su demás ropa la metió a la lavadora, en lo que se lavaba se metió a su habitación para poder acostarse un rato, encendió la tele para ver que había pero ninguno de los programas llamo su atención, suspiro y la apago, llevo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y observó el techo.

—Tsk…ese Yu ¿Por qué lo hizo? — recordó la cara del pequeño —Se veía muy enojado… es extraño… nunca antes lo vi así — sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle —Ginga…— así se quedo dormido.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Un sueño? En cuanto abrí mis ojos pude notar que estaba en el parque. ¿El parque? ¿Qué hago aquí? pude ver a alguien sentado en el pasto ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Me fui acercando más a el ¿Por qué me siento feliz al verlo? Entonces le tape los ojos. Al escuchar como aquella persona dijo mi nombre mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, alejé sus manos para poder verlo pero era extraño, no podía ver bien a aquella persona, en cuanto vi esos lindos ojos color miel me acerqué para besarlo. Sus labios…se sienten tan calidos y suaves

—Te extrañe — le dije en cuanto me separe, me senté y tome su cintura, tan delicada y delgada y sin dudar lo puse entre mis piernas para abrazarlo. Estamos los dos juntos viendo la puesta de sol.

—Pero si nos vimos ayer

—Lo se…pero un día sin ti es una eternidad para mi —le susurré, en verdad ¿Yo dije eso?

—Kyouya…— pude notar como un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no pude evitar pensar que se veía tan lindo, es extraño me siento como si esta persona la conociera desde hace mucho, la tengo entre mis brazos…su calor se siente tan bien…de repente escucho como suspira

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte

—Nada, tan solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Pensando?

—Si, pensaba en lo feliz que soy, stoy tan feliz de estar entre tus brazos…me siento protegido… pero…a veces pienso… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mi? Es algo raro… dos chicos…yo…tengo miedo…tengo miedo que te alejes de mi…no sabría que hacer si te vas de mi lado… Kyouya tengo miedo de perderte…

Esas palabras…tan dulces… mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido… le veo triste… no soporto verlo así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo feliz? Quiero que sea la persona más feliz…quiero estar a su lado…. —¿Por qué piensas cosas tan ridículas? —susurré en su oído—Yo nunca me alejaría de tu lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, si me enamore de ti fue por quien eres.

—Kyouya… y si… ¿Me alejara de ti?

—Te iría a buscar, no importa a donde, haría todo por encontrarte — Woow en verdad ¿Estoy diciendo todo esto? —No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, si te perdiera yo… perdería mi felicidad, te necesito a mi lado

— ¿Por qué?

—La respuesta es obvia ¿no? Porque te amo mi ángel

—Kikuya…Yo también te amo mi rey de las bestias — acaricié su cabeza gentilmente, después deslice mi mano hacía su barbilla para verlo, me acerque y lo bese.

* * *

El sonido de la lavadora lo hizo despertar, —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño? — se incorporó —Otro sueño… — se paro de su cama para ir por su playera, se la puso y miro su ventana, ya era de noche, miro el reloj, eran la una de la madrugada —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con quien soñé? ¿Hikaru? No…sus ojos…eran de un hermoso color miel…— su corazón empezó a acelerarse. —Es como la otra vez…

_/ Hace tres días soñé algo parecido… _

— _¡Me gustas! — me dijo con su cara toda roja, no pude evitar pensar que se veía lindo. _

_Lleve mi mano hacía su cabeza para acariciar su cabello, de que color es ¿Rojo? No lo se, no puedo verlo bien, deslicé mi mano desde su cabeza hasta su barbilla para alzar su rostro, me fui acercando a el —Yo también te amo… — y sin más lo bese/ _

— ¿Tiene algo que ver ese sueño con este? — miró a la ventana para ver unas cuantas estrellas —¿Quién será? ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Kyouya recordó como se sentían esos suaves labios.

_/Te amo mi ángel/ _ Tras recordar esas palabras se sonrojo un poco — ¿Mi ángel? ¡Dios que cursi soy! — se fue a su habitación para recostarse.

"Pero…es extraño… tras pensar en esas palabras… ¿Por qué te recordé Ginga…? Es como si te las hubiera dicho a ti…"

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**Y si es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias o un capitulo te invito a que visites mi perfil, tengo más historias KyoxGin e incluso tengo un crossover y no olvides dejar tus reviews.**

**LAVI: Se viene lo bueno **

**KILLUA: Y mas drama **

**JUDAI: Es normal que pase eso **

**TODOS: Muy normal **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué significan esos sueños? ¿Están conectados Ginga y Kyouya a través de sus sueños? ¿Cuándo volverá Ginga? **

**KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: Arrivederci! **


End file.
